Proper installment of components in an electronic device generally leads to better overall performance of the electronic device. In order to properly install components in several electronic devices on an assembly line, it may be necessary to automate the process. One automation process includes a camera system having a charge-coupled device (“CCD”) camera or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (“CMOS”) camera used in conjunction with a software package configured to detect placement of components on the electronic device. The camera system may, for example, capture an image of the component on the electronic device and use the software package to compare the image with an image of a properly installed component.
However, camera systems are relatively expensive. In addition, several manual hours may be required to operate the camera system. For example, an operator must be properly trained on how the camera system works. Also, the camera systems may require proper alignment at all times which may be difficult in an assembly line. Realignment may also cost several manual hours. Also, variations in lighting within the assembly line may reduce the ability for the camera system to function in the desired manner.